totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Trzeci Raz w Meksykańskim Kurorcie
Totalna Porażka : I Love Money 3 - odcinek 1/13 UWAGA! PROGRAM ZAWIERA NIEOCENZUROWANE WULGARYZMY I MOŻE ZAWIERAĆ SCENY EROTYCZNE, WIĘC JEST NIEWSKAZANY DLA OSÓB PONIŻEJ 13 ROKU ŻYCIA. Przed Willą, Meksyk Wybiła godzina dwunasta. Tuż pod zupełnie nową willą położoną na obrzeżach miasta Gualdajara stał Don, jednak tym razem był zupełnie inaczej ubrany i uczesany. Był bardzo krótko ścięty i odziany w dresy i bluzę z kapturem w czarnym kolorze. Dodatkowo miał tatuaż na pół twarzy. Don (przez telefon): Co… już… na wizji jestem? O, dzień dobry wieczór drodzy widzowie, bardzo długo mnie nie widzieliście, więc jesteście zapewne zdziwieni moim nowym wizerunkiem. To wszystko przez ten ostatni wyjątkowo patologiczny sezon. Pewnie pamiętacie Evelynn i resztę tych popaprańców. Nigdy więcej nie chcę widzieć tej bandy. Co do dzisiaj… to już trzeci sezon waszego ukochanego ILM! W tej części przygody w Meksyku wystąpi 18 kolejnych śmiałków, którzy gotowi są znieść wszelkie upokorzenia i awantury, kto wie, może nam tu jeszcze ktoś zaciąży… tak właściwie nie byłbym zdziwiony. Zasady znacie, więc nie będę tracił czasu na gadanie o nich. Gotowi na poznanie kolejnej walniętej grupki młodziaków? Bo ja tak. Wygląda na to, że już tu przypływają! To ja na nich poczekam, a wy koniecznie oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę : I Love Money 3! Czołówka. Wygląda tak, jak w poprzednich sezonach. Pokazywane są po kolei czeki następujących postaci: #Rhett #Nastasia #Zach #Tina #Luis #George #Francesco #Stewart #Clementine #Shelley #Boomer #Vuchir #Brittnay #Miko #Dharma #Igor #Miley #Beverly Powitanie uczestników. Don: Tak jak mówiłem, już przybywa ta niesforna grupa. Oto i oni. Kamera kieruje się na płynące w stronę willi łodzie. W jednej z nich siedzą Nastasia, Zach i Francesco. Pierwsza dwójka razem z radiem zaczyna śpiewać refren piosenki “(You Drive Me) Crazy” od Britney Spears. Francesco wyłącza im muzykę. Francesco: A może skończycie? To wasze wycie brzmi, jakby kogoś ze skóry obdzierano, ułomy jedne. Nastasia: Ty nas nazywasz ułomami wyglądając jak niedorozwinięty transwestyta? Hah... Czekaj, kochanie. Zach: Co, naprawdę chcesz to zaśpiewać? Nastasia: Czuję się tak świetnie, że musimy to zrobić! ;) Tylko więcej seksapilu oczekuję. Zach: Jasne ;D. Nastasia: Chwilka, chwilka… xD Wyjmuje spod stanika flet i zaczyna na nim grać instrumental do piosenki Shakiry “Rabiosa”. Zach od razu się uśmiechnął i zaczęli śpiewanie. Nastasia: ♫ Rabiosa If you don't get enough I'll make it double I got my boy in big, big trouble You know I want you, atracao ahi Ratata ♫ Zach: ♫ You got a lot of that sex appeal Don't play along because I'm for real You see that road isn't meant for me You know I want you amarrao aqui ♫ Nastasia: ♫ Oye papi If you like it mocha Come get a little closer And bite me en la boca ♫ Zach: ♫ Oye mami Let me get that mocha Come get a little closer And bite me en la boca ♫ Nastasia & Zach: ♫ Rabiosa, rabiosa Come closer, come pull me closer Yo soy rabiosa, rabiosa Come closer, come pull me closer x2 ♫ Francesco obmelił Nastasię. Francesco: Kretyni. Nastasia: Ze zbereźnikami się nie zadaję, także fuck off śmieciu, bo mi psujesz humor. Francesco: Ja też jak patrzę na taką szmatę, od razu chce mi się wymiotować, nie tylko tobie. Aha, jak dorzucisz sobie więcej tapety na ten pusty ryj, to niedługo będzie można ciebie sprzedawać jako obrazek w sieci. Nastasia dała mu z liścia z całej siły. Nastasia: Chłopczyku, właśnie sobie załatwiłeś bilet do Wkurwlandu. ;) Nastasia (PZ): Elo, moje kochane pysie! ^^. Z tej strony Nastasia, okrzyknięta przez samego burmistrza Miami jedną z najseksowniejszych lasek pod słońcem! Dosyć tego pochlebiania jak typowe suki, które wam wejdą w tyłek dla fałszywej popularności, znacie mnie już ze starych show, więc wam dokładnie przedstawiać się nie muszę ):>. Liczę tylko na dobrą zabawę, imprezki i ostry seks! 3. Kupiłam sobie nawet najerotyczniejszą bieliznę, bez gier wstępnych, bez scen rodu z 50 Twarzy Geja. Na drugiej łodzi płynie kolejna trójka zawodników. Są to Brittnay, Shelley i Tina. Brittnay rozmawia przez telefon, a Tina i Shelley przysłuchują się jej. Brittnay (przez telefon): No skarb, pamiętaj, żeby pokazać tym dwóm szmatom, kto rządzi w naszej dzielni. Ta suka pożałuje, że z nami zadarła, a jej jebnięta koleżaneczka oberwie za wtrącanie się w cudze porachunki. Co ja robię? A jestem teraz na łodzi z jakimiś dwoma typiarkami. Jedna wygląda, jak prostytutka z klubu karate, a druga jak chłop z niebieskimi włosami. No mówię ci, pewnie spotkam tu same dzieci z pękniętych kondomów. Tina: Te laska, tak oczerniać to mnie nie będziesz w mojej obecności. Bezczelna zołza. Brittnay: A bo co mi zrobisz? Pobijesz mnie? Możesz mi co najwyżej obgryźć tipsy. W tym momencie Tina zbulwersowana oblała Brittnay drinkiem, którego sączyła po drodze. Tina: Było warto. xD Brittnay: CO TY ROBISZ SUKO!!!! POŻAŁUJESZ!!!! Tina: Już żałuję, że cię poznałam. Shelley: Wrzućcie na luz. Ile wy macie lat, żeby tak szczeniacko się odzywać. Jakaś jebana znieczulica, czy chuj wie co jeszcze. Brittnay: A ty co, ubrałabyś się jakoś do ludzi, a nie jak laska wychodząca z łóżka. Shelley: Ja chociaż mam z kim do niego iść. xD Brittnay zmarszczyła brwi i przez resztę drogi się nie odzywała. Shelley (PZ): 'Siema, elo i tak dalej. Jestem Shelley, była dziewczyna takiego gościa z Wariackiego Wyścigu. Oglądając poprzednie sezony tego serialu poczułam, że potrzebuję się rozerwać i wyjechać sobie na takie mini wakacje. W dodatku do wygrania jest kupa szmalu. A te dwie typiary wyglądają mi na wredne suki, zwłaszcza ta z tym sianem na łbie. Mniejsza o to… możecie być pewni, że ze mną nudno nie będzie, hehe. ''Na trzecim statku znajdowali się sami chłopacy - Vuchir, Luis i Stewart. Vuchir i Luis byli zajęci rozmową. '''Luis: A oni na serio się dali na to nabrać? Vuchir: Tak niekoniecznie, ale przynajmniej sprawiłem koledze radość na osiemnastkę, gdy mu wjechałem z tym tortem do przebieralni. ^^ Stewart: Pfff… wstawienie jakieś półnagiej, zdeterminowanej laski aby pokazać się jakiemuś “sportowcowi” nie znaczy, że jesteś zabawny. ;) Luis przewrócił oczami. Luis: Po co ta agresja? Stewart: Po co ten orgazm o robieniu niespodzianki? Luis: A może szacunek do drugiej osoby? Stewart: Musiałbyś się głęboko dokopać, aby taki szacunek znaleźć. Luis: Co za typas, ma mięśnie i już postradał wszystkie rozumy. Stewart: Daleko mi od bycia ciotą twojego pokroju. Luis chciał mu przywalić, ale Vuchir powstrzymał go. Vuchir: Dajmy mu spokój. Myśli, że jest taki mądry, a pewność siebie łatwo go zgubi. Vuchir (PZ): Siemka ludzie :D. Marzyłem o tym, żeby razem z innymi spoko kolesiami znaleźć się w Meksyku! Jest moc! Papryczki, salsa, kocham ostre żarcie! B) Na kolejnej łódce znajdowali się George, Rhett i Beverly. Chłopcy byli trochę spłoszeni obecnością dziwnie wyglądającej dziewczyny. Beverly: Mogę wiedzieć, dlaczego przez cały rejs się na mnie tak gapicie? Mam coś na twarzy? George: Nie, nie… po prostu… oryginalnie wyglądasz, heh. Beverly: Wiem o tym, chcesz zapytać, gdzie robiłam piercing i tatuaże? George: Obejdzie się. Rhett: Nigdy nie spotkałem takiej laseczki. Fajnie wyglądasz! Beverly: Ty też jesteś nieprzeciętny chłopczyk. xD Rhett: Mrr… haha Beverly: Mruczysz tak, gdy chcesz poderwać jakąś osiedlową Dżesikę? XD Rhett: Ja wybieram tylko dziewczyny z szacunkiem do siebie, heh. Beverly: Ja też się zabieram za takich “uprzejmych” mężczyzn. B) George: Jeszcze się nasza przygoda nie zaczęła, a wy już tu jakieś amory odprawiacie? haha Rhett: To chyba nikomu nie przeszkadza, co nie? Przyjechaliśmy tu też na dobrą zabawę, co nie? George: W rzeczy samej! Beverly: Jak mnie ktoś zdenerwuje, to potrafię mocno przyjebać i się wykłócać, także radzę uważać. Rhett i George przewrócili oczami. Beverly (PZ): Niech będzie pochwalony Jezus Chrystus na wieki wieków, amen. Witam szanownych państwa sprzed telewizorów. Nazywam się Beverly i przyjechałam tutaj po pieniądze, które są mi bardzo potrzebne. Jestem dość złośliwą i kłótliwą osobą, dlatego wolałabym, aby nikt się do mnie nie srał. Inaczej pożałuje. XD Kamera przenosi się do następnej łodzi. Tam siedzą Miley, Igor i Clementine. Miley przez całą drogę była zmierzła i nie odzywała się do pozostałej dwójki. Clementine: Miley, a może lubisz grać w kosza, co? Igor: Ja lubię, chętnie mógłbym cię nauczyć. :) Clementine: Ja również! :D Igor: To będzie taka nasza “święta trójca”, co wy na to? ^^ Clementine: Jestem jak najbardziej za! Igor: Miley, a ty jak myślisz? :) Miley się zbulwersowała. Miley: Zamknijcie się już, ja pierdolę. Nienawidzę grać w kosza, nie chcę być z wami w żadnej trójcy, nie chcę się nic nauczyć. ZAMKNIJCIE MORDY. Clementine i Igor są w szoku. Po chwili dziewczynie zrobiło się przykro. Clementine: Ale ja tylko chciałam być miła… Miley: Miła? Weź, bo zwymiotuję. Miła to możesz być prosząc rodziców o kieszonkowe. Mnie powinno się traktować z większym szacunkiem. Słyszałaś kiedyś o Miley Cyrus? Igor: A kto by o tej idiotce nie słyszał. -.- Miley: IDIOTCE?! TO JEST BOGINI, A TY MAŁY GŁĄBIE JAK MASZ DO NIEJ PROBLEM TO LEPIEJ NIE WCHODŹ MI W PARADĘ, BO ZAMIENIĘ TWOJE ŻYCIE W PIEKŁO, FRAJERZE. Igor: Eee… Miley (PZ): Jestem Miley, macie mnie traktować, jak gwiazdę. Nie każdy ma takie szczęście nosić imię po sławnej osobie. Także jeżeli ktoś tu będzie ją hejtował, to go zamorduję własnymi rękoma. Na grzeczną dziewczynkę nie trafili, bardzo mi przykro. :) Igor (PZ): Siemka! Jestem Igor, kojarzycie mnie pewnie z Survivora w Amazonii. Zostałem stamtąd wyeliminowany, bo mój głupawy kuzyn Dawid nakłonił swoją drużynę do wywalenia mnie. Ale tutaj na szczęście go nie ma, więc mam szansę się wykazać bardziej. Liczę, że będą tu fajne osoby. Clementine (PZ): Rozumiem, że jestem młodsza od niej, ale to nie powód, żeby tak mnie źle potraktowała. Za kogo ona się uważa? Myśli, że jest jakąś boginią? Bardzo mi się przykro zrobiło, ciekawe, co jeszcze mnie tutaj czeka, jeśli początek był tak nieciekawy. Może udział w tym show to jednak zły pomysł? :/ Szósty i najprawdopodobniej ostatni statek płynął tuż za pięcioma ostatnimi. Znajdowały się tam dziewczyny, opalająca się Boomer, Dharma czytająca gazetę i Miko, który do nich nieumiejętnie zarywał. Miko: Siemacie, boginie. Boomer zdjęła okulary przeciwsłoneczne z oczu. Boomer: Słucham? Do nas mówisz, mały? Miko “przykucnął” przy Boomer i ucałował ją w rękę. Boomer tylko przewróciła oczami. Boomer: Heh, chciałeś coś? Czy mogę wrócić do swojego opalania? :d Miko: Co sądzicie o Vegecie z Dragon Balla? Dharma: Kto to jest Vegeta? Boomer: Nie oglądam chińskiego badziewia, tak mi przykro. ^^. Nie chcę być niemiła, ale wypad stąd. Dharma: No… jak rozmawiać z kimś o czymś, czego się nawet nie zna? ._. Boomer: Laska ma rację. Nie jesteśmy dziećmi i wolałabym obejrzeć jakiś sensacyjny film akcji. Mortal Kombat znasz? Miko: Co to jest? Boomer: No i widzisz, jak dla ciebie “co to jest”, dla mnie całe życie. Scorpion nałogiem, a teraz do widzenia, dopóki nie zaczniesz gadać z nami na ten temat. Miko nie dawał za wygraną i wymyślał własne głupoty, czym drażnił obie dziewczyny. Miko: Scorpion to takie zwierzę, tak? Boomer skorzystała z chwili przerwy i napiła się wody ze szklanki. Wypluła jednak ją po tym, co usłyszała od Miko i zaczęła się krztusić. Dharma wzruszyła ramionami. Boomer: Cholera, muszę to wykrztusić z gardła. Miko: Pozwól, że ci pomogę. Gdyby był tutaj Goku... Boomer: SPADAJ -.- Boomer wzięła Miko pod pachę, a że charakteryzował się drobną budową ciała i był niski, Boomer go odsunęła. Dharma: A teraz pięcio-minutowa drzemka :) Wzięła obdartą, szarą maseczkę, którą założyła na oczy, następnie położyła się na drewnianym leżaku. Dharma: Obudźcie mnie, jak przycumujemy do brzegu. Boomer (PZ): 'Trochę kiepski początek, jak na mnie. Osobiście średnio się znam na tej grze, ale Scorpion jest spoko - byłoby też tak samo spoko, gdybym wreszcie się nauczyła w to grać. Może znajdę jakiegoś fanatyka tutaj? ^-^. Dodatkowo ta dziewczyna obok mnie wygląda trochę przerażająco, bez kontaktu ze słońcem przypomina wampira żądnego krwi. Jedyne, co jest w tym dobre, to interesujący cosplay Draculi ;) Plaża ''Tutaj Don wyczekuje na osiemnastkę. Kiedy wszyscy dobijają do brzegu, rozpoczyna się integracja grupowa. '''Rhett: Siema!! Jak tam życie ziomki mija? Luis: A gitara. Vuchir: Dobrze jest. xD Miley: Moje zajebiście. A jak wasze? Nudne, szare i do dupy? ;) Tina: Tak jak twój wygląd? W lumpeksie nie mieli już nic bardziej oryginalnego? ^^. Miley: Odezwała się laska w niebieskich włosach, a weź zawrzyj paszczę. Nie rozmawiam z przegrywami. c: Tina: Zazdrościsz, obciągaro. Don: Cicho laski! Brittnay: Właśnie, zakończcie tą żałosną wymianę zdań, bo obie jesteście gówno warte. xD Dharma: Przynajmniej one są coś bardziej warte niż ten twój sztuczny mózg. Szkoda, że jesteś taka zjebana, bo nie mogę słuchać pustaków, a boję się, że ich jest więcej w tym Meksyku. Brittnay: A ty skąd się w ogóle wytrzasnęłaś? Dharma: Nie interesuj się, blacharo. Don (PZ): Kocham te ich “powitania”... szykuje się kolejny patologiczny sezonik. Po nim chyba rzucam tę robotę w cholerę. ;-; Boomer: Hello, Don. Będziesz skłonny wyjaśnić nam zasady gry? Don: A nie znacie ich? Wszyscy: Nieeee. Don: To wasz problem. xD Stewart: W ryj chcesz? >:) Luis: Od takiej pizdy, jak ty? Stewart: Zazdrościsz mi, impotencie? Luis: Prawdziwy impotent musiał stworzyć taki wytwór, jakim jesteś. Miley: MORDA CWELE. KRÓLOWA CHCE PRZEMÓWIĆ. Dharma: Jedyna rzecz, w której królujesz, to że jesteś zjebanym, pustym plastikiem, którego nikt nie chciałby przelecieć, bo podczas “wzniecania” ognia skończyłoby się na tym, że stopisz się jak lalka z pustostanem. Brittnay: Pierdolisz jak potłuczona. Zach: Można prosić od pań chociaż trochę szacunku? :P Nastasia: Dokładnie. Jedna z drugą, ogarnijcie się, bo jak nie, to obie możecie zakończyć swoją przygodę z Meksykiem. Dharma: Też się niepotrzebnie wpierdzielasz w nieswoje sprawy, tak jak to było z Iris, PAMIĘTASZ WORLD TRIP? Nastasia: Kto by nie pamiętał? Super serial. B) Miley: Czy to nie ty robiłaś z siebie dziwkę na wyspie Oskayi? c: Dharma: Tak, zniżyła się do poziomu takiej kurwy jak ty, nowa Cyrus. Miley: Chcesz, żebym ci wyjebała? To wstawaj i pokaż, co potrafisz. Tina: A idź tak jak ona wydupiaj na tej kuli :) Robisz tak żałosny teatrzyk, że słuchać się ciebie nie da. A ty Dharma, też mogłabyś się uspokoić odrobinę. Dharma: Ostra jesteś ;) Co powiesz na szybki numerek? Tina: Słucham?! Czy ty mi właśnie oferujesz… ?! Brittnay: Hahahahaha!!! Ja się spierdolę!!! :’) Nastasia: To się spierdol. xD Stewart: Morda, dziwko. Nastasia: Goń się. Nie będę poświęcała czasu na jakieś zołzy i jej ego. A teraz... W czasie, gdy trwała kłótnia, Don robił się coraz bardziej zirytowany. Podobnie, jak pozostali, którzy nie uczestniczyli w wymianie zdań. Boomer: A ja mam takie jedno zasadnicze pytanie. Czy możecie wreszcie się sciszyć? To nie przedszkole, zachowujcie się tak, jak przystało na wasz wiek. Tina: One to mają chyba 10 lat emocjonalnie. Miley: Po prostu mi zazdrościsz. Na mnie chociaż uwagę zwracają prawdziwi mężczyźni. Rhett: Chyba nie bardzo. xD Miley: Czego w słowie PRAWDZIWI nie zrozumiałeś? Nastasia: Skończyłam już. Możemy zaczynać to przedstawienie? :) Dharma: Nooo, bo jesteś definicją przedstawienia. Francesco: Wykurwię ci w ryj, debilko, jak nie zamkniesz tej obślizgłej mordy. Nastasia: SKOŃCZYŁAM, TO ZNACZY, ŻE WY W TEJ CHWILI MACIE ZAKOŃCZYĆ FESTIWAL ATENCJI!!! Miley: To wypierdalaj stąd, ja się dopiero rozkręcam. ;) Don: DOSYĆ. Czy każdy kolejny sezon musi być coraz bardziej patologiczny? Skąd ci producenci biorą takich ludzi… Dharma: Skończysz jak nowa Evelynn lub ta inna idiotka, Isabella. Jezu, więcej smutku, ludzie, ten show powinien być brany na poważnie. XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. Vuchir: Powinniśmy być cicho i chociaż raz posłuchać Dona :/. Miley: Pizda. Dharma: Swędzi cię? Chodź, podrapię. :’) Miley: Spierdalaj, lesbo. Dharma: Masz problem?! George: Mamy tutaj lesbijkę? :o Dharma: Nom, a bo co? George: A nic, tak z ciekawości pytam. Miley: A to z kolei pewnie jakiś gejuś. xD George (PZ): Może będę miał z kim porozmawiać o mojej orientacji. Przynajmniej wiem, że nie jestem tu jedyną nieheteroseksualną osobą. A tak w ogóle, to siemanko, z tej strony George. Pamiętacie mnie może z… a w sumie z nikąd, bo nie pamiętam czy brałem w tym kiedyś udział. Po co tu jestem? Po hajs, rzecz jasna. Kto mi jak narazie nie przypadł do gustu? W sumie wszystkie laski zachowują się “nieco” sukowato, ale może się uspokoją. Spróbuję się z nikim stąd nie spinać, nie potrzebuję wrogów. Miko: Uwielbiam magię. Miley: ZAMKNIJ RYJ. Miko zmarszczył brwi. Don: Dobrze, skoro już mogę zacząć… witam was w Gualdajara! To tutaj przez dwa tygodnie będziecie musieli walczyć o 250 tysięcy dolarów. Rhett (PZ): Tu Rhett ludziska! Najlepszy ziomek w tym sezonie! Co mnie zachęciło do tego programu? Kasa, dziewczynki, dobry seks… czego mogę chcieć więcej? B) Dharma (PZ): Jak dla mnie, ten sezon powinien być utrzymany w melanchonijnej formie. Takiej, bardziej smutnej. Ale co tam. A i tak w ogóle to jestem Dharma. Don: Wasze czeki aktualnie wrzucę do kasy pancernej, gdzie będą dobrze strzeżone. Jeżeli zostaniecie wyeliminowani przez Płatnika, wasz czek zostanie anulowany. Teraz zapraszam was na pierwsze wyzwanie. Beverly: Poważnie? Już teraz? Don: Przez tą waszą “króciuteńką” spinkę, zabrakło nam czasu na lepsze poznanie was. Podziękujcie dziewczynom. Beverly: Kurwa, laski. Nie prowokujcie mnie, bo jak się zdenerwuję, to was osobiście powystrzelam. Brittnay: Gróźnie… xDD Beverly szarpnęła za sukienkę Brittnay i podarła ją. Brittnay: TY DZIWKO!!!! Beverly: Elo dziwko, jestem Beverly, bardzo mi miło. :) Beverly '(PZ): Uwielbiam się pastwić nad takimi kretynkami, haha. Wyzwanie ''Zawodnicy zbierają się przy tarczach do łucznictwa. '''Luis: Czyżby łucznictwo? Boomer: Nie pogardziłabym. :p Don: Czytacie mi w myślach. Zadanie, które zadecyduje o waszych dalszych losach to właśnie łucznictwo! Jakie są zasady tej gry? Proste. Przez 10 rund będziecie strzelać do tarcz. Za każdy poprawny strzał w sam środek dostajecie 2 punkty. W strzał po bokach - 1 punkt. Jeśli wam się nie uda trafić w tarczę, nie dostajecie punktu. Dwoje graczy z największą ilością punktów wybierze drużyny na ten sezon. Oczywiście Złotych i Zielonych. Zach: No to się pewnie nie popiszę… Zach (PZ): Jestem Zach, znany wszystkim dobrze z m.in. Total Drama: World Trip, gdzie odwalały się różne, dziwne sytuacje. Co do tego wyzwania… strzelanie do celu to raczej nie mój atut. Jeszcze kogoś przypadkiem zabiję. Igor: Od tej punktacji wszystko mi się pomieszało. To jeszcze raz, jakie są te reguły? Don: Srakie. Skoro nie ma dalszych, zbędnych pytań, możemy rozpocząć. Zacznijmy może od naszych rozgadanych panienek - Dharma zacznie. Miley: Obyś nie trafiła. Dharma: Obym ci zaraz ryja nie roztrzaskała tą strzałą. Trafia w sam środek. Dharma: Uuu, potraficie tak? ;) Francesco: Nie zesraj się. Francesco (PZ): Te "laseczki" to same kurwy. Żadna z nich nie zasługuje na mnie, każda jest pusta, ułomna lub zajęta przez jakiegoś typowego “Sebixa”. Jedno jest pewne, ta gra potrzebuje jakiegoś spoko kolesia. Na pewno będę nim ja, bo kto jeszcze jest z “facetów”? Taki idiotyczny Zach? Pantofel od posranej Nastasi. Miko i Igor? Dzieci. Jedno z nich ma chcicę na temat japońskiego badziewia, drugie ma swojego wrednego kuzyna i sra po dupach. Rhett i Stewart? Od razu widać, że tanio opłacane prostytutki. George? Chodząca łajza. Luis? Sterydy zawsze spoko, słyszałem, że jego siostra była nieźle molestowana przez Bena. A ten Vuchir? Pfff, takie imię pierwszy raz w życiu słyszę. Jeśli musi mieć takie imię, to znaczy, że jest skończonym kretynem. A wszystkie “kobiety” mogę opisywać jednym zdaniem - puste lalunie, które uważają się za główną atrakcję w agencjach towarzyskich - najgorsza jest Boomer, przesłodzona dziwka żyjąca we własnym świecie. Boomer zapukała do drzwi, ale nic nie mówiła. Francesco zadowolony wyszedł. Francesco: Super się tak pozwierzać, jedyne miejsce, gdzie można być sobą i nie udawać jakąś trzęsidupę ;) Boomer (PZ): Czy ja dobrze słyszałam? Przesłodzona dziwka żyjąca we własnym świecie? Jeśli więcej osób ma takie mniemanie na mój temat, to na pewno nie uwierzą w to, co im powiem. No chyba, że będzie trzeba zastosować jakąś zasadzkę. Uważaj Francesco, bo takich kretynów nam w programie nie potrzeba. Schodzi. Don: Dharma, trafiłaś raz w sam środek i sześć razy obok, reszta - pudło. Masz 8 punktów. Shelley: Debilka :) Dharma: Idź się utop, szmaciaro. Shelley popchnęła ją, a ta upadła na ziemię. Don: Super program, naprawdę… ;-;. Shelley, skoro już tak się palisz do wykonania tego zadania, pozwolę ci je zrobić ;) Wszyscy w milczeniu obserwowali, jak Shelley pięć razy pod rząd trafia w sam środek tarczy. Passę przerywa jej Dharma, stojąc z założonymi rękoma. Dharma: Jak tam Devin? Słyszałam, że teraz obraca sobie taką inną laskę z Wariackiego Wyścigu. W sumie dobrze, że wybrał sobie jakąś spoko dziewczynę zamiast pierwszą lepszą leniwą nierządnicę z burdelu, którą dodatkowo podniecają starsi trenerzy w tenisa. Shelley wycelowała w Dharmę, ta tylko zrobiła unik. Shelley: Słuchaj mnie nieudolna przeróbko Gwen, Crimson i Ennui’ego… Dharma: Kreatywny tekst, a powiedz, stać cię na coś jeszcze? Shelley rzuciła w nią wszystkimi strzałami. Don: DOSYĆ TEGO! Shelley zorientowała się, że Dharma specjalnie ją sprowokowała, aby ta nie wygrała wyzwania. Rozzłoszczona rzuciła to co miała jeszcze pod ręką, czyli łuk. Zamiast trafić w Dharmę, trafiła do Dona. Don: Niniejszym ogłaszam, że odejmuję ci wszystkie punkty za rzucenie we mnie łukiem. >:( Shelley: Mam to w dupie. >:( Kopnęła Dharmę w piszczel i stanęła obrażona za wszystkimi. Dharma (PZ): Rozpieszczona małolata, która dostała szlaban i tupie nóżką w kącie. Idealna osoba, która wnerwia ludzi. Mam nadzieję, że wyleci po swoim patologicznym przedstawieniu, jakie tutaj odstawiła. ^^ Cholera, muszę być bardziej posępna… ;-;. Don: To może teraz jakiś chłopak? Zach. Zach: Można zrezygnować? Francesco: Tak. Być większym idiotą również się da. Nastasia: Zamknij mordę, Trashcesco. Zachuś, skarbie, dasz sobie radę <3 Zach: Twoja opinia to zupełnie inny temat. Spróbuję. ^^ Nastasia (PZ): Oboje nie mamy cela. Wiem, bo jak naciągałam swoją bieliznę, to zamiast znaleźć się na jego klacie, wylądowała za okno ._. *facepalm* Właśnie żałuję, że to powiedziałam. -,- Zach cały czas próbuje zyskać dla siebie jak najwięcej punktów. Parę razy spudłował albo trafił obok środka. Z pomocą ostatniej strzały, wreszcie udało mu się trafić w sam środek tarczy. Don: Trzy strzały po bokach, jedna w środek i pięć pudeł. To tylko 5 punktów. Zach: Trudno. Nie mam szczęścia. xD Don: Zapraszam Igora. Igor: Trzymajcie kciuki! :) Świerszcz. Igor: Meh. Trafił dwa razy w środek, raz spudłował, trzy razy w środek, dwa razy po boku, pudło i jeszcze raz spudłował. Don: Pięć razy środek, dwa razy bok i trzy pudła. Masz 12 punktów i na razie wysuwasz się na prowadzenie. Igor: Ale ze mnie burżuj ;) Don: Nie powiedziałbym, ten wynik łatwo przebić, a Brittnay wykaże się następna. Brittnay: Żebyś wiedział. Beverly: Że jesteś debilką? Wow, wszyscy to wiedzieliśmy na początku przecież. xD Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać, przez co trochę rozproszyli uwagę Brittnay, ta miała parę trafień w środek, przynajmniej ani razu nie spudłowała. Don: Dwa trafienia w środek, osiem boków. Masz 12 punktów i razem z Igorem prowadzicie. Brittnay (PZ): Żałosne. Jak tamta suka będzie strzelać, to też jej tak będę przeszkadzać. Don: A teraz Beverly. Brittnay (PZ): Zemsta jest słodka. ^^ Beverly najpierw spudłowała, Brittnay wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem, aby bardziej ją zdekoncentrować, po chwili Beverly trafiła trzy razy w środek tarczy. Brittnay (PZ): Jeszcze trzy razy musi tak trafić, aby pobić mój rekord. Beverly naciągnęła kolejną, piątą strzałę i zyskała dodatkowe dwa punkty. Trzy razy pod rząd nie trafiła w środek, ale było bardzo blisko, jednak następne dwie strzały trafiły tam, gdzie można było zdobyć jak najlepszy wynik. Don: Beverly zyskała 15 punktów i teraz ona jest numerem jeden! Brittnay: Szmata. Beverly: Mów za siebie, ja tam obecnie liderem w tym rankingu jestem. Możesz mi respekt okazywać ;) Brittnay zamknęła się i nic jej nie powiedziała. Don: Vuchir, wykaż się. Vuchir: Dobrze. Trafił dziesięć razy w boki tarczy. Don: 10 punktów. Przynajmniej trafiłeś wszystkimi strzałami. Zapraszam Stewarta. Stewart: Patrzcie i uczcie się. Strzały w ręku Stewarta dzierżącego łuk przypominały coś w rodzaju rytmicznej melodii: środek, bok, pudło, środek, bok, pudło, środek, bok, pudło i środek. Don: Cztery razy w środek, trzy razy po bokach i trzy razy spudłowałeś, czyli 11 punktów. Clementine, pokażesz nam coś ciekawego? Clementine (PZ): Uwielbiam strzelanie do celu! Zobaczymy, jak mi pójdzie tym razem. Dwa pierwsze strzały zakończyły się na pudle. Clementine (PZ): Oj, taki mały falstart :/ Pięć kolejnych strzałów trafiła idealnie w sam środek tarczy, następny spudłowała i odrobiła dwoma pięknymi, celnymi strzałami. Don: 14 punktów, co daje ci obecne drugie miejsce! Tina, twoja kolej. Tina: Hmmm, jak dziewczynka dała sobie radę, to czemu mnie powinno pójść gorzej? Clementine: Nie dziewczynka. W tym zadaniu wszyscy jesteśmy równi. Tina: Mówiłam pod względem wiekowym, szanuję twoje zdolności w strzelaniu do celu, nie miałam na celu ciebie urazić ;) Clementine: To super, bo nie lubię, gdy ktoś mnie obraża :) Tina: I tego się trzymaj, mała. Clementine przewróciła oczami. Clementine (PZ): Czemu każdy mnie ocenia pod względem tego, że mam trzynaście lat?... Meh, może powinnam przestać szukać ludzi w większej grupie wiekowej? Głównie dlatego, że jestem według nich albo “mała”, albo po prostu zwykłą dziewczynką. Jeśli już chcą tak oceniać dosłownie, to dorównuję im wzrostem -.- Tina oddała trzy pierwsze strzały celnie, ale nie tam, gdzie chciałaby na pewno trafić. Dwa kolejne strzały dodały jej cztery punkty, szósty za jeden, siódmy za dma, ósmy, dziewiąty i ostatni też za jeden. Don: 13 punktów, trochę słabiej. Clementine: Całkiem nieźle ci poszło ;) Tina: Gratuluję ^^ Odchodzi z uśmiechem na twarzy. Tina (PZ): O płatniku mogę zapomnieć, ale ona i Beverly przynajmniej nie są wrednymi zołzami, więc powinny mnie wybrać, a wtedy można się zabawić :D Don: Miko. Miko w ogóle nie wiedział, jak posługiwać się łukiem, dlatego większość patrzyła na niego z wielkim pobłażaniem. Spudłował szósty raz, za siódmym razem udało mu się trafić PRAWIE OBOK środka, ósmy i dziewiąty to kompletna klapa i dziesiąty trafił blisko krańca boku tarczy. Don: 2 punkty, możesz mi już zejść z oczu. Zach (PZ): Dobrze wiedzieć, że nie będę najgorszy, heh. Don: Francesco, jesteś gotowy? Francesco: Nom. Francesco (PZ): Ci frajerzy dość mocno się błaźnią. (please) Po chwili widzimy wściekłego Francesco, który uderzał łukiem o ziemię tak, aby go uszkodzić. Don, widząc co Włoch wyczynia, od razu zabrał mu łuk sprzed jego twarzy. Don: Pomyślmy, 6 razy udało ci się trafić w środek, raz w bok, ale trzy pudła. To tylko 13 punktów, na twoim miejscu bym nie narzekał. Francesco: ZDY... Boomer: Zamilcz najlepiej. Don: Dobra porada, Boomer. Niestety Francesco nie zostanie naszym płatnikiem, ale kto wie, może Nastasia pokaże się z lepszej strony? Nastasia: Nooo, chyba nie. xD Nastasia trafiła od razu w środek. Nastasia: Szczęście początkującego. Dwa razy spudłowała i dwa razy trafiła w bok. Zach podniósł kciuk do góry, a Nastasia trafiła jeszcze raz w środek. Don: Masz jeszcze cztery strzały do wykorzystania. Nastasia raz spudłowała, raz trafienie, raz pudło, raz traf i w ten sposób wymarnowała dziesięć swoich strzał. Don: Osiem punktów - dwie strzały w środku, cztery na bok i cztery niecelne. Beverly ma największe szanse na zostanie Płatnikiem, a Clementine jej dorównuje, jednak czy to się utrzyma? Odpowiedź na pytanie pokaże Boomer. Boomer (PZ): Zobaczmy, czego to się nauczyłam podczas łucznictwa na zajęciach dodatkowych :). Boomer trafiła następująco: środek, środek, bok, środek, bok, bok, środek, bok, bok i bok. Don: Masz czternaście punktów, czyli tyle samo, co Clementine. Jeśli ktoś was nie przebije, dziewczyny, między wami będzie dogrywka. Zostali nam jeszcze Miley, George, Luis i Rhett. Kolej Luisa. Luis (PZ): Racja, jestem typem sportowca, ale łucznictwo to nie moja broszka. ;d Luis pierwsze dwa strzały ma niecelne. Postarał się już przy następnych, gdzie wywalczył dla siebie cztery punkty. Zostało mu sześć strzał, gdzie następną trafił w bok, ale wymarnował następną. Przy ostatnich czterech trafił wszystkie w bok. Don: 9 punktów, licho trochę. Stewart: I co tam, impotencie? Nadal taki mądry w gębie jesteś? Luis: Jakbyś mógł tak z deka swoją mordę wyciszyć, byłoby super. ^^ Stewart: Oj, nie doczekasz się. ^^ Don: Zapraszamy Rhetta. Rhett zerkał co jakiś czas w stronę Beverly. Po chwili odważył się do niej zagadać. Rhett: Stawiam kurczaka, jak będę płatnikiem, zgoda? ;) Beverly: Okej. Zróbmy sobie mini deal. Jak będziesz miał więcej punktów ode mnie, idę z tobą na kurczaka z rożna. xD Beverly (PZ): Rhett z twarzy jest spoko, ciało jest, ale co mi zaszkodzi mały flirt? :D Rhett: Obiecuję, że cię nie zawiodę. Beverly: Tia. Życzę szczęścia. Brittnay: Właśnie. Spraw, aby ta suka nie była płat… Beverly zdała sobie sprawę, że Britnay ją opluła przypadkowo, kiedy mówiła. Ta odwdzięczyła się jej tym samym i również ją opluła. Beverly: Przestań się już tak sapać, idiotko. Nikogo nie obchodzi twoje zdanie. Rhett pierwsze trzy strzały trafił na bok. Beverly: Masz jeszcze siedem strzał. Nastasia: I czternaście punktów do zgarnięcia. Założę się, że jednak będzie miał te szesnaście punktów. Trzy kolejne strzały trafiły w sam środek tarczy. Beverly: Nie taki głupi ten zakład, a przegrany co robi? Nastasia: Ważne, że wygrana laska będzie miała ostre rżnięcie. >:) Beverly: Życzę powodzenia. Jak wygram, nie skorzystam. :P Francesco: Nastasia, tobie w głowie wyłącznie seks. A co z Zachem? Pantofel ci się już znudził? Nastasia: Prowadzimy otwarty związek. Dopóki któraś nie zechce Zacha jak obłąkana na całe życie, jesteśmy razem. Francesco: Ty naprawdę jesteś popierdolona. Przy tobie Boomer to aniołek. Boomer odniosła wrażenie, że teraz może już wejść do akcji. Boomer: Tak jak my wszystkie, frajerze?! Francesco: No… Wszyscy oderwali się od patrzenia na Rhetta. Rhett: Co się dzieje? Don: Nic, tylko kontynuuj wyzwanie. Rhett odwrócił się do pozostałej siedemnastki plecami i celował w środek tarczy. W międzyczasie wzburzone dziewczyny zmierzyły wzrokiem Francesco. Tina: Dobrze słyszałam, JESTEŚMY TANIO OPŁACANYMI SZMACIURAMI??!! Dharma: Puste i ułomne? Masz ode mnie zagwarantowany wpierdol, śmieciu! Francesco: Nie moja wina, że Bóg postąpił wam urody i inteligencji. Tina: CZY MOGĘ MU PRZYJEBAĆ TERAZ??? Żeby zęby zbierał z podłogi? >:( Beverly: Lepiej go przytrzymaj, każda z nas sprzeda mu solidnie w pysk po wyzwaniu, nie będzie się już pluć szczeniak ;-;. Nastasia: A ten debil Francesco czy jak mu tam… brzmi jak typowy seksista. Shelley: Moim zdaniem jest tak wielkim śmieciem, że jego ego pomieściło pomieści obszar większy niż powietrze w pomieszczeniu. Nie ma kogo zaruchać, więc próbuje pokazać, że jest lepszy od nas i zazdrościć nam, że my mamy to coś, a on tylko przypomina alfonsa i seksistę, który ma ból dupy, że jednej żadnej laski nie przeleciał. Wyrzutek społeczny. Dharma i Shelley zaczęły kopać Francesco, Clementine przewróciła oczami. Clementine (PZ): Na mnie wszyscy mówią, że jestem dzieckiem, a wy sami zachowujecie się jeszcze gorzej niż one… Francesco rzucił się na Dharmę i rozpoczęli walkę. Ponieważ Dharmę również mało kto darzył sympatią, wszyscy to zignorowali i obserwowali Rhetta, który wbił ostatnią strzałę za dwa punkty. Don: Cztery na bok, sześć w środku - 16 punktów i obejmujesz prowadzenie! Beverly: No… nieźle ;) Odwróciła się do Nastasii. Beverly: Życzę miłej zabawy w wyrku. xD Nastasia: Tak łatwo się nie zniechęcaj. Tobie postawił kurczaka :D. Beverly: Kurczaka zjem z wielką przyjemnością. Brittnay: Przy twojej wadze odradziłabym ci to. Ale ponieważ jesteś pustą i bezwartościową wywłoką, to... Beverly: Boję się, że jak już wylecisz z tego Meksyku, to nawet na moście nie będą ciebie chcieli znać. Brittnay: Ja odnoszę wrażenie, że jedyna rzecz, jaka wyleciała to ty podczas nieudanej próby aborcji przez rodziców. Beverly: Naprawdę bardzo łatwo jest się zniżyć do poziomu tak wyszczekanej suki, jaką prezentuje twoja osoba. :) Brittnay: Nie moja wina, że jedyne co potrafisz, to tylko pyskować osobom lepszym od ciebie. Beverly: Jeśli tak według ciebie wyglądają umiejętności, to ty naprawdę wypadasz blado w przeciwieństwie do mnie. xDDDDDD Brittnay: Jesteś żałosna. Beverly: Czyżby komuś argumentów zabrakło? ;). A nie odnosisz wrażenie, że jakbyś sama się stąd wykopała, to wszyscy mielibyśmy ciebie z głowy? Brittnay: To ciekawe, bo… Beverly: Skończyłaś? To dobrze, nie chcę marnować czasu na pustą lampucerę, która uważa, że tapeta na ryju określa jego inteligencję. A tymczasem trzymaj się melepeto, może jakimś cudem ktoś ci oszczędzi twojego nędznego życia. >) Zadowolona ustawia się koło posiniaczonych Dharmy i Francesco. Beverly: Hej, Donna, kto jeszcze został do wykonania wyzwania? Don: Miley i George. I przestań mnie nazywać Donna! Miley: Oooo, czas królowej nadchodzi. >) Nastasia: Tak, nie mogę się doczekać, aż się zbłaźnisz ;) Miley: Przypominam mi kto odprawiał cyrki w World Trip. Nastasia: Właśnie. Co by to było, gdybyś się dostała do tamtego show. ;’) Boomer: Ja tam nie lubiłam tego sezonu tak naprawdę… Dharma: Ktoś prosił cię o zdanie? Boomer: Nie przypominam sobie, aby ktoś ustawiał cenzo na słowa. Francesco: Idiotka. Miley: HALO, PATRZEĆ SIĘ NA MNIE! Brittnay: Nie jesteś interesującą osobą, więc nie. Miley: Pff… mam gdzieś opinię takiej lafiryndy. Możesz mi naskoczyć. Brittnay: Żebyś tylko nie chybiła, bo odlecisz. Miley: Wątpię, jestem w tym świetna. Miley celuje w tarczę i za każdym razem udaje jej się trafić w środek albo bok. Wszyscy są pod wrażeniem umiejętności dziewczyny. Miley: No i pozamiatane. ;) Don: Podliczmy… 16 ! Aktualnie prowadzisz remisując z Rhettem! Wow… Jeżeli George spartoli sprawę, to mamy już kapitanów drużyn. Miley: In your asses, bitches! Tina: Nie zesraj się tylko. XD Don: George, zapraszam. George (PZ): Czuję, że to zjebię po całości. George’owi poszło słabiutko. Trafił tylko 4 razy w bok. George: Wiedziałem. xD Don: Oj… no, zdobywasz tylko 4 punkty. To oznacza, że dzisiejszymi płatnikami i kapitanami zostają Rhett i Miley!!! Rhett i Miley są zadowoleni z wyniku. Reszta graczy nie jest już tak usatysfakcjonowana. Beverly (PZ): Rhett, kurczak czeka. xD Willa Wszyscy znajdują się w willi. Clementine, Luis i Vuchir siedzą w salonie i rozmawiają. Vuchir: Nie miałaś obaw co do udziału w takim kontrowersyjnym programie, Clementine? Clementine: Powiem ci, że lubię nowe wyzwania, zawsze trzymałam się ze starszymi osobami. Jestem niezwykle dojrzała jak na swój wiek. Mam wrażenie, że reszta dziewczyn jest bardziej dziecinna, niż ja. xD Vuchir: A wiesz, że mogę ci przyznać rację? xD Luis: Zobaczymy jeszcze, jak się atmosfera rozkręci. Jestem ciekaw tych ludzi. Clementine: Widziałam, że ze Stewartem już miałeś lekką sprzeczkę. Luis: To on się do mnie ciepie, jak świnia do koryta. Kretyn. Do rozmowy wtrącił się Stewart. Stewart: Bo jesteś nic nie wartym śmieciem. ;) Luis zdenerwował się i uderzył Stewarta pięścią w twarz, a ten kopnął go z kolana w piszczel. Stewart: ZOSTAW MNIE SZMACIARZU!!! Luis: Zamknij mordę ciotasie. Myślisz, że jesteś taki twardy, gdy mnie obrażasz bez powodu? Godne pogardy. Stewart: A spieprzaj ode mnie. Luis: Ale to ty się znowu przypierdalasz do mnie. xDDD Vuchir: Weź go olej ziom, to jakiś gostek, który ma problemy ze swoją osobowością, czy coś podobnego. Clementine: Może się w tobie zakochał i tak to okazuje, haha Luis: W takim razie - wypierdalaj pedale. Stewart: Wszyscy siebie warci. Frajerzy! >:( Stewart odchodzi wkurzony, a trójka przybija sobie piątki. Luis (PZ): Zabrzmiałem lekko homofobicznie, ale on sam się prosi o takie traktowanie. Spina do mnie bez powodu. No debil. XD Stewart (PZ): Ja się tak nie dam traktować. Muszę założyć sojusz przeciwko temu leszczowi. Tylko kto mógłby mi pomóc go wyjebać. Rhett i Beverly flirtują ze sobą, a George i Boomer siedzą obok nich. Rhett: To co z kurczaczkiem? B) Beverly: Pójdziemy, spokojnie, hah. Rhett: Zaraz po dobrym seksie, jedzenie to moja ulubiona czynność. Beverly: Moja to sport i awanturowanie się z kretynkami. xD Boomer: Jesteście parą? Rhett & Beverly: Nie... George: Skończycie jako stare, dobre małżeństwo, heh. Rhett: Nie. :p George: Ziom, ja to wiem. Tak się zaczyna miłość. :p George (PZ): Oni się pokochają, jestem tego pewien. Fajna w sumie będzie z nich parka. Rhett (PZ): Nie ukrywam, że Bev wpadła mi w oko. Rzadko spotykam taką zbuntowaną laseczkę. W dodatku ma zajebiste dziary i oczy, normalnie ideał! <3 Do rozmowy wtrącił się Francesco. Francesco: Najlepsze są rozwody, uwielbiam patrzeć jak zazwyczaj dziewczyny zalewają się łzami, a potem w filmach puszczają tony scen, w których one mają jakieś depresje. I tak kończą jak ta posrana Zoey z Totalnej Porażki. >_> Boomer: Możesz się od nas odczepić? Grzecznie proszę. ^^ Francesco: Zamknij ryj. Podlizywać się nikomu nie będę, jesteście siebie warci. Boomer: Hej, Beverly, a z KRETYNAMI też się awantarujesz? :d Beverly: Koleś… ja nie wiem, czy ty masz problem ze sobą, czy co, ale powiem to po raz pierwszy i jedyny. WYPIERDALAJ. Francesco: A odwal się. Takie straszydło nie będzie mi rozkazywać. Boomer (PZ): Nie wiem, czy on się zorientował, że kłóci się z nami w obecności Rhetta, który jest płatnikiem i będzie wybierał drużynę. Idiota. xD Rhett zbliżył się do Francesco. Rhett: Zaraz, koleś, straszydło? Jakżeś ją nazwał, frajerze? Na kolana i przepraszaj. -.-. Francesco: NIGDY. Spadam stąd, a wy się bawcie dobrze, bo i tak szybko stąd znikniecie. Boomer: Mogę mu coś zrobić? >:( George: Zostaw go. Na śmieci nie warto tracić czas i nerwy. Rhett: Śmieci się wyrzuca. Odpowiedni kontener załatwi sprawę. Te słowa lekko zaniepokoiły Francesco. Francesco (PZ): Cholera, przecież on będzie wybierał drużyny. Trochę przesadziłem, ale niestety nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Gdzieś obok Brittnay rozmawia z Miley. Brittnay: Wiesz co ci powiem? Nie głupia jesteś, to się ceni. Miley: Serio to mówisz? Miley (PZ): Desperacja, jak ja to kocham <3. Chyba muszę znaleźć sobie sługusy. A ta Primadonna może się przydać, kogoś tu się obczai i sprawa załatwiona, reszta będzie błagać o zostanie w programie. ^^ Już to widzę, nawet pewnie jak wygram, to zrobią ze mną mnóstwo wywiadów. ^^ And we can’t stooooop, and we won’t stop, łuuuuu :P. Brittnay: Co powiesz na to, aby zrobić sojusz jedynych prawdziwych lasek? Razem będziemy niepokonane. Miley: Ty, młoda, ja tutaj rządzę, bo to ja wygrałam wyzwanie ;) Brittnay: Uh… Miley (PZ): '''Niech się cieszy, że wzbudziła u mnie szacunek. Mało kto przyjdzie mi się podlizywać :c. '''Brittnay: Tylko że wiesz, że razem możemy być jeszcze silniejsze i groźniejsze. Jeżeli wybierzesz mnie do twojego zespołu, gwarantuję ci, że cię nie zawiodę. Brittnay (PZ): Niedobrze mi od tego przysładzania i podlizywania się jej. Jest pusta i tępa, jeżeli odpowiednio wykorzystam sytuację, pozbędę się jej. Ale najpierw muszę udawać miłą, żeby mnie nie przejrzała. Miley (PZ): Hah… kretynka do potęgi. Podlizuje mi się, i tym podobne rzeczy. Jeżeli dobrze to rozegram, to odleci stąd bardzo szybko. I dobrze, to ja będę główną divą tego sezonu. Tak jak mój autorytet, Miley! <3 Nastasia rozmawiała z Zach’em na uboczu. Zach: Co miałaś na myśli, mówiąc seks z Rhettem? Nastasia: Daj spokój, jak chcesz, mogę go namówić, abyśmy razem znajdowali się w jednym teamie. W Big Brotherze też to robili… :D Zach: Ale to nie jest Big Brother. Nastasia: Kto powiedział, że mamy to robić publicznie? :D Zach: Tu są kamery, one tego na pewno nie oszczędzą, aby to pokazać. Nastasia: Uwaga, ten program oglądają dzieci. Myślisz, że będąc tacy głupi i ukażą nas kochających się? Oczywiście kto powiedział, że masz się całkowicie rozbierać? Maksymalnie do bielizny i bez żadnych erotycznych ruchów. xD Zach: Tak to zawsze. <3 Nastasia: Nawet nie wiesz, jak mnie rozpalasz… :p Zach: Też mam ochotę, ale wytrzymajmy trochę. ;u; Nastasia: W sumie, pamiętasz to, co się odjaniepawliło poprzednim razem? Wibrator w roli głównej… ;-; Zach: O Jezu… weź nie wspominaj. Nastasia: Ta Alysha to musi mieć tupet. Przecież wszyscy wiemy, że naturalny seks to najdziksza roskosz zaraz po romantycznej kolacji! Igor pił koktajl, obok niego dosiadła się Dharma. Igor: Wszystko w porządku? Widzę, że taka posępna i zła jesteś. Dharma: Na siebie. Zachowałam się jak idiotka. :d Dharma (PZ): Mogłam pozwolić, aby dwie największe sucze stąd polazły, a tymczasem sama będę na celowniku przez tego kutafona. Jak odpadniemy i już znikniemy z wizji, obiecuję, że mu nogi z dupy powyrywam, jeśli przez niego odpadnę. Igor: Spoko, ja tam siedzę cicho. Dharma: I w ten sposób ciebie oszczędzą. Jak myślisz, czy według ciebie mam jakieś szanse? Igor: Po tym, jak się zachowałaś? Patrzy na nią. Igor: No wątpię. :p Dharma: Dzięki za “dobrą” radę. Westchnęła i zeszła ze stolika, dopiero Igor tutaj zrozumiał swój błąd. Igor: Zaraz, czy zrobiłem coś nie tak? Zbliżył się do dziewczyny, ta tylko zalała się łzami. Dharma: Jestem taka… idiotyczna… jak ta durna kretynka Crystal ;-;. Igor: Eee tam, takie programy to raczej nie dla ciebie. :d Dharma: Bo tego tobie nie powiedziałam przed chwilą, ugh. Zauważyła, że zegar wybija godzinę dwudziestą pierwszą. Dharma: Pora spakować swoje rzeczy… :s Ceremonia Eliminacji Godzina 21. W ogrodzie zebrali się wszyscy uczestnicy. Tuż po nich zjawił się Don, który stanął naprzeciwko każdego. Otworzył kasę pancerną i wyjął czeki zawodników. Don: Witajcie śmiałkowie. Przed wami pierwsza ceremonia eliminacji w tym sezonie. Dziś każdy poza dwoma zawodnikami jest zagrożony. Zapraszam do siebie Rhetta i Miley. Miley występuje dumnym krokiem, Rhett po prostu wystąpił. Don: Ponieważ byliście dzisiaj lepsi od swoich konkurentów, zostajecie kapitanami drużyn i sami dobierzecie sobie ich członków. Rhett zostanie kapitanem Złotych, natomiast Miley - Zielonych. Miley (PZ): Wolałabym tę złotą drużynę, ale już mi to w sumie obojętne, bo i tak wybieram ja :) Don: Miley, jesteś dziewczyną, więc to ty wybierasz pierwsza. Zanim zaczniesz, jeszcze jedno ogłoszenie. Dziś odpadnie jeden chłopak i jedna dziewczyna, dlatego wybieracie systemem “facet, laska”. c: Wszystkich lekko to zaniepokoiło. Don: Miley, wybieraj. Miley: Wybieram… Miley (PZ): '''No kurwa, kogo. xDDD '''Miley: Luisa, bo wygląda na najsprawniejszego z tych typów. >_> Luis: Wow, dzięki. Don: Rhett, którą dziewczynę wybierasz? Rhett: Moją zajebistą kumpelę, Beverly! :D Beverly: H5 ziomek! B) Przybijają piątkę i się przytulają. Po chwili oboje się rumienią. Don: Kolej Miley. Miley: Wezmę tą taką… Brittnay. Brittnay: Świetny wybór. ;) Miley: Przestań mi się podlizywać. :) Don: Rhett, teraz ty. Rhett: George! Czuję, że się dogadamy z tym kolegą. George: Gwarantuję. ^^ Miley: To biorę tego, co się szlaja z Luisem. Vader chyba. Vuchir: Vuchir… xD Miley: No to ty. Vuchir (PZ): Vader. xD Rhett: Biorę Nastasię. Nastasia: Yeah, babe! Miley: Aleś wybrał… to ja wezmę tą młodą. Clementine: Mnie? Miley: No, chodź. Clementine (PZ): Wow. Rhett: Zach! Zach: Dzięki! :D Nastasia: Zachuś! <3 Całują się.. Miley: Urgh… Ten, co mnie dziś wkurwiał na łodzi. Igor: Co, ja? :o Miley: Lepiej tu chodź, zanim zmienię zdanie. -.- Igor: Robi się. Rhett: No to ja wezmę Boomer. Boomer: W porządku. Don: Zostało sześć osób do wyboru. Shelley, Tina, Dharma, Francesco, Miko i Stewart. Miley: To ja wezmę tą z krótkimi włosami, bo tamte dwie mnie bardziej wkurwiają. xDD Tina: Czuję się zaszczycona. ;-; Miley: I tak cię nie lubię. Tina: Z wzajemnością. Rhett: Wezmę tego młodego, hah. Miko: Super! Miko (PZ): I jest tam też Boomer! Będę zarywał! B) Boomer (PZ): Super… znowu on. ._. Don: Uwaga. Miley, teraz wybierasz ostatniego członka do swojego zespołu. Zostali ci Stewart i Francesco. Kogo wybierasz? Miley chwilę się zastanawiała. Miley (PZ): Oboje pewnie bezużyteczni. Jeden to seksista i wygląda jak alfons, a drugi to jakiś typ, co ciągle spina. Hmm… Miley: Wybieram… … … … … … … Stewarta, czy jak on się tam nazywa. Stewart: W końcu zaczęłaś myśleć. Miley: Nie wkurwiaj mnie. Luis: Znowu ten frajer, urgh. Stewart: Spieprzaj padalcu. Vuchir: Jesteś chory. Stewart: Fuck you. :) Francesco: A co ze mną?! >:( Miley: Gówno. Wydupiasz koleś >:* Francesco: CO?! CHYBA SOBIE KPICIE!!!! Beverly: Z ciebie to zawsze będę kpiła, podobnie jak wszyscy tutaj, co ciebie musieli znosić. xD Don: Francesco, znasz reguły. Nie zostałeś wybrany, dlatego odpadasz z programu. Francesco: To nie fair!!! Byłem świetny, a wy wzięliście jakichś ułomów do drużyn.>:( Miley: Mów za siebie, cwelu. ;) Jesteś tutaj niepotrzebnym, bezwartościowym śmieciem. Don: Twój czek zostaje anulowany. Anuluje czek Francesca. Francesco: Mam to w dupie. Patrzcie, co myślę o tym syfiastym “show”. Podarł swój czek na oczach Dona. Francesco: Zmywam się stąd…obyśmy się nie spotkali więcej. Żałośni kretyni. Boomer: Co za patologia. :))))) Francesco (PZ): '''To nie do wiary, że wyleciałem pierwszy. Żal… mam to w dupie, tak jak mówiłem. Wracam do domu, a im życzę jak najgorzej. '''Boomer (PZ): Widzę ten żal, dupę mu ściska, że już dalej nie zajdzie. I bardzo dobrze tak tępej gnidzie, działał mi jak wrzut na tyłku, te jego życzenia są przynajmniej w miarę normalne, nie wiem co bym zrobiła, gdybym jeszcze raz musiała znosić syf taki jak Francesco. Ale na szczęście jego już nie ma, więc możemy świętować ^^. Francesco wkurzony wychodzi z ogrodu. Don: Aha… zostały Dharma i Shelley. Rhett, to od ciebie zależy, która z nich wróci dziś do domu. Rhett: Hmm… Rhett (PZ): '''Obie pewnie się wyróżniać nie będą. Dharma spinała się z innymi laskami, w dodatku jest less. Shelley to cwaniara, więc mogą być z nią cyrki. Trudny wybór. '''Dharma (PZ): Obawiam się… ale chyba nie nabroiłam tak, jak ta idiotka. Shelley (PZ): Nie tak sobie wyobrażałam mój udział, ale cóż. Jak odpadnę, przyjmę porażkę z godnością. Rhett: Wybieram… … … Shelley. Shelley: Ekstra. Obok Brittnay zaczęła podśmiewywać się z porażki Dharmy, Shelley tak samo, ale tylko mruknęła coś pod nosem. Dharma: No trudno. Wiem, anulujecie mój czek… tego się spodziewałam już na początku. Brittnay: To więc skoro się tak tego spodziewałaś, czemu nie zrezygnowałaś? Dharma anuluje swój czek. Dharma: Weźcie go sobie. Rzuca czek na ziemię i odchodzi zmierzła. Don: Aha… No to co jeszcze mógłbym dodać. Takie są teraz wasze drużyny. Jutro widzimy się na pierwszym wyzwaniu zespołowym, wybieraniu kapitanów itp. Teraz możecie iść się wyspać. Dobranoc. Wszyscy wracają do willi. Rhett (PZ): '''Moja drużyna to ja, Bev, Zach, Nastasia, George, Shelley, Miko i Boomer. To może być bombowe połączenie, ale zobaczymy, czy mnie ktoś zaskoczy lub nie. '''Miley (PZ): Ale se powybierałam… mam mnie, Vadera, Luisa, idiotkę Brittnay, młodą, tego irytującego Igora, głupiego Stewarta i Tinę. Jeśli któreś z tych frajerów wejdzie mi w drogę, to ich zniszczę. Obiecuję. Don: Na dzisiaj to wszystko z naszej strony. Czy ten sezon da radę być mniej ordynarny, niż poprzednie? Szczerze w to wątpię, na razie nie zapowiada się dobrze. Zapraszam was na kolejne odcinki Totalnej Porażki: I Love Money 3! Zaciemnienie. Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki : I Love Money 3